What's Your Poison, Sweetheart?
by yararebird
Summary: A Sister Jude interlude. But not Sister Jude. Pure Judy Martin content. An Asylum excerpt that's pure smut, filth, and depravity. One night stands are rarely pretty. A walk of shame exposition. Please be at least 30 years old to read this story.


_**This piece is affectionately (clandestinely) sub-titled: 'Jude Gets the D,' in honor of a fellow fanfic friend. It's pure filth and you will need a scalding hydrotherapy bath after reading it. Also I should write a letter of apology to Jessica Lange just in case she ever encounters it. And as usual - it has a playlist (What's your poison? On Spotify). Herein: One Less Bell to Answer - 5th Dimension; You're No Good - Linda Ronstadt; Tired of Being Alone - Al Green; Do Right Woman Do Right Man - Aretha Franklin; Cry to Me - Solomon Burke; Slip Away - Clarence Carter; It Could Be a Wonderful World - Leon Bibb & Ronnie Gilbert.**_

She felt she was unraveling - Sister Jude. The black habit shed like a snake's skin. The ring removed like a pardoned noose. She walked away in heels - in the garb of a woman; not a bride of Christ. She walked away from Lana Winters - or the lack thereof; from Arthur Arden (or Hans Gruper, depending upon who was asked); from priestly temptations clad in judgment and armed with the weapons of the patriarchy.

She walked away from the screaming, the dribbling, the empty unfortunate eyes cast to the skies in worthless prayer.

And it felt good. The firm click of heels. The slick cream of lipstick. Curls tickling her ears. Felt good. Disguised her. No one recognized this woman - this regular, made up, skirted, curl-set maven. She walked past Timothy Howard's office without a glance back - although she very much caught his eye in passing. Heard his door open, then close when she passed. Perhaps he'd _thought_ he knew this woman.

But he hadn't.

He knew Sister Jude. _Not_ Judy Martin. And tonight, Judy Martin was going out.

She hadn't been to this bar in years. But like all bars, it hadn't changed. Still the same tired oak, brass rubbed green by drunken fingers seeking balance both literal and metaphorical. Same balding barstools a little wobbly. Same spotty glasses. Same old Wurlitzer choking out the hits in the background. Maybe even the same tired old bartender, slightly squinty in one eye from a lifetime of sizing up patrons' bullshit stories.

_One less bell to answer_

_One less egg to fry_

_One less man to pick up after_

_I should be happy_

_But all I do is cry_

_(Cry, cry, no more laughter) I should be happy_

_(Oh, why did he go)_

_Since he left my life's so empty_

_Though I try to forget it just can't be done_

_Each time the doorbell rings I still run_

_I don't know how in the world_

_To stop thinking of him_

_'Cause I still love him so_

_I spend each day the way I start out_

_Crying my heart out_

Judy didn't have a bullshit story. She wanted a drink. _Needed_ a drink. And the squinty bartender was amenable to her request. Dirty. Gin. Martini.

Just saying the words made her salivate. The alcoholic's curse. More powerful than prayer. More potent than piety. Passion potable. It was clear - the drink - unlike life. Unlike truth. These things so muddled, so murky. Perhaps she simply longed for clarity.

It was in this libation she would find purity. Honesty. Where no one else - no where else - could those things be found. Not anymore. Not in science. Not in religion. Not in herself.

Not even in a priest.

_Feelin' better now that we're through_

_Feelin' better, 'cause I'm over you_

_I learned my lesson, it left a scar_

_Now I see how you really are_

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_Baby, you're no good_

_I'm gonna say it again_

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_Baby, you're no good_

There were two olives in the drink. She ate one, head barely bobbing to the soulful song.

_I broke a heart that's gentle and true_

_Well, I broke a heart over someone like you_

_I'll beg his forgiveness on bended knee_

_I wouldn't blame him if he said to me_

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_You're no good_

_Baby, you're no good_

_I'm tellin' you now, baby_

_And I'm going my way_

_Forget about you, baby_

_'Cause I'm leavin' to stay_

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the dirty mirror behind the bar. Through bottlenecks and brown bourbon, she looked...tired. _What's happened to me?_

The gin burned beautifully. Tongue. Throat. Stomach. Fragrant juniper on fire. Lucifer lingered in its crystal flame. _God, that's good._ She sipped slowly, resisting the urge to throw it back like a man might.

_I'm so tired of being alone,_

_I'm so tired of on my own,_

_Won't you help me, girl,_

_Just as soon as you can._

_People say that I've found a way,_

_To make you say,_

_That you love me._

_But baby,_

_You didn't go for that,_

_Ha, it's a natural fact,_

_That I want to come back,_

_Show me where it's at, baby._

Not that she couldn't. Judy could drink just about any man under any table on any day. Then climb on top of the man underneath the table. _Damn. Where did that come from? _She crossed her legs. Squeezed her thighs together. Shook the images. _Still just a whore, Judy..._

Again, her reflection mocked her. She retrieved her lipstick. Compact. Quick touch up couldn't hurt. She tapped a cigarette on the mottled, pockmarked marble.

_Ya baby,_

_Tired of being alone here by myself, now_

_I tell ya, I'm tired baby,_

_I'm tired of being all wrapped up late at night,_

_In my dreams, nobody but you, baby._

_Sometimes I wonder,_

_If you love me like you say you do,_

_You see baby, I, I, I, I've been thinking about you,_

_I've been wanting to get next to you, baby,_

_Sometimes I hold my arms and I say,_

_Oh baby, yeah, needing you has proven to me,_

_To be my greatest dream, yeah_

"What's yar poison, sweetheart?"

She side-eyed the messenger blatantly. No secrets. Why should there be? She openly sized him up, accomplishing this feat in under two seconds. Probably early thirties. Clean cut enough to be groomed, but not soft enough to be married. Clean fingernails. Nice eyes. A cocky smile...but something doubtful behind it. The flame flared. Her Zippo hit the bar like her back would hit his sheets. She smirked. "Tonight?" Blew her smoke away from his face. "Maybe you, baby."

"Don't tell me lies, beautiful." Yes, there'd been doubt. He wasn't as confident as he seemed. She recognized it. His fear of rejection was almost delicious, but not as creamily delectable as the slight shake in his wrist when he dropped his smokes beside hers. The bartender approached and her paramour gestured to her drink and held up two fingers.

"It's a sin to tell a lie," Jude murmured, leaned a little closer to him to be heard over the music. She caught the flare of his nostrils and touched at her coif.

"What's it gonna take ta make you a sinner tonight?"

She chuckled lowly. "What's yar name?" The temptation to call him 'child' was strong. She avoided it by imagining his bare back beneath her sweaty palms.

"I'm William." He introduced himself now formally - hand extended. But when she took it for a shake, he twisted her wrist gently and kissed her knuckles.

_Nice touch. But that's not what they call you._ She watched his soft lips graze her hand. "William." She repeated. Honey catching fly. "That's a good, classical name."

"Well…" He stroked her fingers, not quite releasing her hand now that he had it. "Everybody calls me Billy."

Jude flipped his hand, did her own stroking. "Billy." _That's more like it. _"I prefer William." _And so do you. _ He wanted to be more than a Billy tonight. And she was the chance he was taking. His fingers were elegant and soft. Not a workman's fingers. _Perhaps...banking? _She looked at his hopeful green eyes. _Definitely banking._

"And um...other than beautiful, what can I call you, darlin'?"

Coyly, she leaned on her raised hand, shuffling set curls a little. _Lie? Don't lie? This one's hardly dangerous. _"Judy."

"Judy!" He was still holding that hand, now toying with her fingers. "Convenient." He slid her second martini before her. "Rhymes with beauty."

And at that she laughed a rich, deep laugh, head thrown back. She couldn't help it. _Fucking priceless._ But she clung to his hand, pulling it into her lap. "Yar too sweet far sugar, aren't ya?"

"I'd like ta be." He licked his lips eagerly, pleased to have amused her. "Bet yar sweet, too." His fingers, already in her lap now, stroked her thigh suggestively.

The little teasing caress sent a bright zing of pleasure straight to her cunt. _Christ, it's been too long._ She nearly lost focus. "I can be." Her free hand pinched his jaw. "With the proper encouragement."

"Mm." He appraised her again - more thoroughly this time. The look alone made her wet. "Well, I can be very motivational, Judy."

"Good ta know."

"Where ya from, hun? I'm a regular here and...haven't seen ya befar."

_A regular...since when? _She wondered. _God, he's even younger than I thought. _"I'm from here. Just been...preoccupied with work far a while now."

He gave a low whistle. "That's some kinda work ta keep you _that_ preoccupied."

She sipped martini and winced. The second one was stronger. Bartender knew what he was doing. "It's...insane. But I work hard." Cat eyes. "What about you?"

He swallowed, nodding. "I'm uh...I'm an accountant." _Bingo! _"So yeah, you know...as hard as that work can be." He shrugged, tugged her hand now to his own lap. _He's embarrassed. Probably not the most manly career..._

"Detail oriented." Her fingers spidered up the inside of his thigh - _not _to his groin, although by the way he lurched on his stool you'd think she had jerked him off in a pint glass.

"Well. I gotta be careful with people's' money. You know how that goes."

"Mm-hm. I admire a young man with a nice solid...work ethic." But her finger traced _just the fabric_ of his generous pants tent. He nearly whimpered. "How looong…have you been accounting, William?"

Her innuendo was not lost on him. "Long enough ta satisfy."

"I bet!" She slapped his knee.

He sobered. "Nah. Bout three years now. Since I got outta the service." He hissed when she tickled behind his knee. "Hey!" Grabbed the errant fingers, grinning. _Yep. Waaaay too young, Judy._ "Judy, don't start somethin' ya don't want finished tanight."

"Well, maybe I need somethin' finished." She drew her hand back to light another smoke. He joined her. "Question is: how good are you at completing a task?"

"I like ta take my time." He looked into his drink now. "Make sure the job is done right."

"Hm." She raised her glass. "Cheers ta that."

He clinked his against it gamely. "Cheers ta us, Judy."

"That too."

They smoked for a while. She looked around, feigning interest in other patrons. It worked. Billy cleared his throat. "Ya dance, Judy?"

He didn't see her slow smile. She was watching the small dancefloor already. "I've been known ta cut a rug here and there." She didn't react when his finger sprung an escaped curl. It tickled her ear.

_Take me to heart_

_And I'll always love you_

_And nobody can make me do wrong_

_Take me for granted, leaving love unsure_

_Makes will power weak_

_And temptation strong_

"Would ya cut one with me?"

She swayed on her stool. The gin was loosening her just enough to leave her tight in all the right places. "Gonna step on my toes?"

He tisked. "You ain't even given me a chance here! I'm a good dancer."

"Guess I have to let ya prove that."

_A woman's only human_

_You should understand_

_She's not just a plaything_

_She's flesh and blood just like her man_

_If you want a do-right-all-day woman (woman)_

_You've got to be a do-right-all-night man (man)_

"Hell." He slid from his stool. Spun hers. She laughed easily as he pulled her down by her elbows. "Come on here, ya sassy thing." He tossed his suit jacket across the bar stool carelessly.

They slipped onto the dance floor with ease. There were only three other couples there. And one lonely drunk man dancing with an invisible partner. Jude half expected to see him at Briarcliff soon. And William _was_ a good dancer. Smooth and easy. And… "Yar nice and tall," she murmured in his ear.

_Yeah yeah_

_They say that it's a man's world_

_But you can't prove that by me_

_And as long as we're together baby_

_Show some respect for me_

"You are, too, doll." His fingers spread at her waist. "In fact, you got a body like a clock, Judy."

She hadn't heard that one before. Cocked her head quizzically. He winked at her. "It don't stop."

Another full laugh. He used it as an excuse to pull her a little closer. "All clocks stop sooner or later, William."

He squeezed just above her rear. "Nah. This one's gonna be tickin' and kickin' for a long time. I gotta feelin' about ya."

_A woman's only human_

_Yes, you should understand_

_She's not just a plaything_

_She's flesh and blood just like her man_

_If you want a do-right-all-day woman (woman)_

_You've got to be a do-right-all-night man (man)_

_You've got to be a do-right-all-night man (man)_

"I'm gettin' a feelin' about you, too." She swayed a little left, letting his thigh press between hers. She wished she'd opted for a looser skirt…

But William seemed keen to make the best of it, swinging her into a mini dip as one song bled into another. She slid her leg up his to balance the maneuver. "What feelin' is that?" He asked, hands beginning to wander a little more freely.

_When your baby leaves you all alone_

_And nobody call you on the phone_

_Doncha feel like crying_

_Doncha feel like crying _

_Well, here I am, my honey c'mon baby, cry to me_

"Feelin' like it's gettin' a little hot in here." She wasn't being facetious. She'd quite warmed up on the dance floor. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead, too. She loosened his tie. Unbuttoned his collar. Patted his chest. The game was growing old. It was time to put up or get up.

_When you're all alone in your lonely room_

_And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume_

_Doncha feel like crying_

_Doncha feel like crying _

_Doncha feel like crying_

_C'mon baby, (c'mon) cry to me_

He took the hint - and the bait. "I um - I'm stayin' not far from here, Judy. Nice cool room on the tenth floor. I gotta record player and a couple 45s. We could dance a lot more comfortable like there."

_Nothing could be sadder than a glass of wine alone_

_Loneliness loneliness, it just a waste of your time, oh yeah_

_But you don't ever you don't ever have to walk alone_

_You see, Come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me? whoa yeah_

"Mmmm." She turned in his arms, pressing her rear against his crotch and wrapping his arms around her waist. "That sounds awfully nice." She dipped a bit on a hip snap and he hissed in her ear.

"Yar killin' me here!" He put his hands on those sinful hips, whether to stop their assault or encourage it, she didn't care. She slid her arms backwards around his neck. "Goddamn, Judy…"

The erection was promising at the base of her ass. She dipped low again on purpose. "_Fuck_."

And that sounded almost like a warning. It thrilled her. "What?" She asked, head turning.

His lips nearly brushed hers. "Lemme take ya home tanight, Judy. I promise I'll be nice to ya. I'll be -"

"A gentleman?" She shifted in his arms when the song shifted, facing him squarely again. "I been waitin' this whole time far ya ta _not _ be a gentleman, William." She folded her arms over his shoulders. "And while I'm enjoyin' the hell outta this dance, there's things I'm sure we'd both enjoy a lot more in private."

_What would I give_

_For just a few moments_

_What would I give_

_Just to have you near_

_Tell me you will try_

_To slip away somehow_

_Oh, I need you, darling_

_I want to see you right now_

_Can you slip away_

_Slip away_

_Slip away_

His hands slipped to her ass boldly now. _Yesss, William. Much better. _She gave him a grunt of approval. "So let's blow this joint. Come back ta my place. It's small and all, but -"

She chuckled. Raised her leg against his for another dip. "Gonna make me a nice cuppa tea, William?"

This time, he held her leg, thumb stroking silk stocking just behind her knee. "You want tea, Judy?"

_Seriously?_ "Jesus Christ, William!" Nails against scalp, she pulled his head to her neck, mouthed against his ear. "I'm offerin' you 100% no strings attached, all bets off, pillow bitin', neighbor-wakin', toe curlin', bed sheet burnin' sex, and yar honestly tellin' me you'll make me fucking tea?"

_Oh, I need you so_

_Love, oh, love_

_How sweet it is_

_When you steal it, darling_

_Let me tell you somethin' now how sweet it is_

He was pulling her to the bar. Suddenly. Forcefully. She rolled her eyes. _Finally. _"Get yer stuff. I gotta use the boys' room."

She smirked. Calmly packing away her accoutrements. Gathered her coat. In the ladies' room, she gauged her drunkenness on the toilet. The room was remarkably stable. She could still differentiate all the tiles on the floor. Three drinks? Two on her own, then the one William got her… _Nah, I'm not drunk. Just tipsy. _And tipsy was good. Dashed her good judgment just enough to send her home with a stranger. She freshened up a bit at the mirror. Cheeks nicely flushed now. On a whim, she tugged bobby pins from her hair, dropping each one into the garbage. She fluffed her curls over her shoulders. _Better._

_Now I know it's wrong_

_The things I ask you to do_

_But please believe me, darling_

_I don't mean to hurt you_

_But could you just slip away_

_Without him knowing you're gone_

_Then we could meet somewhere_

_Somewhere where we're both are not known_

William wasn't at the bar. She had a brief moment of worry. _Did he ditch me? _Inconceivable. She looked to the door, then felt strong hands on her waist. "Almost didn't recognize ya with yar hair down." Hot breath right in her ear.

She grinned. "Told ya I was hot."

"You ain't lyin', sistah." He took her arm, gentlemanly again. "C'mon." The night air was crisp, so cold it was almost palpable. Like the air was ice. Jude giggled as soon as the chill hit her face. "What?" William asked, chuckling himself.

"Fuckin' cold out here."

"I'll warm ya up soon enough, baby." He helped her into her coat, then pulled insistently. "I'm about two blocks up. Good fer a walk?"

"A brisk one." She fell into step, clicking along beside him. They passed numerous faces on the street. People laughing, talking, arguing. Passed a few more bars, patrons silhouetted in doorways, smoke ringing their heads like halos.

It was liberating. Hurrying against cold concrete, William's arm keeping her close, keeping her warm against his solid body. Near a Walgreen's, he slowed. "Judy. I don't got any um...you know. Rubbahs." He hooked a thumb toward the pharmacy. "I can -"

She put a finger against his lips. "I think we're safe, William. Far several reasons." She wouldn't dream of damaging a fragile male ego, but… _He isn't the type that gets around._

"Oh." He smirked sheepishly. "Yeah, I wasn't worried about clap or anything. Just...you know. Babies."

She laughed openly. It hid the sadness. "No babies here." A quick kiss. "Except far you."

"Ah, I see!" He took her tease in stride, tickling her ribs as they moved on. "I assure ya I'm far from a baby, baby."

She squirmed under his fingers, giggling. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll believe it when ya _feel_ it!"

William's apartment building was like many frequented by single men: an old, converted hotel. Jude was familiar with many of them. _Hell. I might have even been to this one before. _"Sorry Judy, but the elevator's out of order. As usual." She studied William as they climbed the mosaic stairs. In the soft light, his face was smooth. _This one was probably a baby last time I was in a place like this…_

The trek to the tenth floor left them slightly winded. His key rattled while she caught her breath, and then he ushered her inside. Took her coat kindly and hung her purse on a wall hook. It _was_ small. And blessedly dark. The only light coming through the window. City light filtered by faded curtain. Not that she got a chance to really process her surroundings. Within seconds, she was against the door and William was against her.

"Oomphmmr." She mumbled against his sloppy, desperate lips. Her arms curled round his neck and she surged against him. _Much more like it._ His hands were everywhere, seeking out a zipper or a button - some access point. _Like having an octopus for a haberdasher_, she thought ridiculously. Broke away from his kiss only to have him attack her neck. "Here, baby." An awkward reach for her side zipper and as soon as it was open his hand was inside it, stroking red satin slip.

She busied her hands, too. Shoved his jacket from his shoulders. Finished the buttons she'd started unbuttoning in the bar. She was working his trousers when he decided to deal with her dress. "Up!" She raised her arms and he pulled. The hem brushed her cheek as it went over her head and amusingly he had the good sense to hang it, too, on a hook. "Goddamn, Judy." His hands memorized her every curve. "Built like a brick shithouse."

More kissing. He whined when she stroked his erection through white cotton. Kicked his shoes off and wriggled his feet out of his dropped trousers. "You're a fuckin' bombshell, ain't ya?"

"Not too bad yarself, William." He couldn't be called a strapping lad. Had an accountant's body. Soft, but slim enough to promise a sleek fuck. She tugged insistently on his boxers. "Get these off."

"You get this off." He was wrestling with her bra clasp beneath her slip. "Damn thing's a menace…" She chuckled, unclasped easily, and started to remove the slip. He stopped her. "Nah. Leave this, Beauty." He fingered the lace. "I wanna fuck you nice and hard in it."

"Oh, hell yeah." A gush of wetness answered his intent.

They threaded the bra through straps and his hands were under hem, ripping stockings from garters. _Well, they had a run in them, anyway. _"Sexy as hell." She was back against the door. His mouth was on her breasts through the lace, then on skin when he pulled lace aside. "These tits…"

His words were hypnotic and his teeth scraped nipple and his fingers had found out the seat of her weakness. Her nails scraped his ass to hear him hiss and that was heaven. "Yar wet as a mermaid, Judy. Is this fer me?" The finger teased, slicked up just over her clit and back down to dip a little.

"Yeah, baby. Just far you. William."

"What, sweetheart?"

"Let's lay down. This door is killin' my back."

He grunted, lifted her with ease. Jude wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing. He hooked his thumbs in her panties on the way to the bed and slid them down her legs when he dropped her on her back. "Christ, ya got some long legs on ya, lady."

"You complainin'?" She asked, licking his ear.

"Hell no." He climbed over her, stiff cock bobbing against her thigh. "Can I get a little taste of this honey pot?" The teasing fingers were back in her sopping slit, butterfly fluttering.

"Oooh, please do." She stretched, hands sliding under pillows to brace against a rather loose headboard. _This is gonna get loud._ But the prospect of his mouth on her eager cunt had her dripping excitement. She bit her lip as he worked his way down, arranging her legs over his shoulders and "_Shit!" _She hissed sharply. "William, that's so so good!"

His mouth was curious. Decadent. She closed her eyes and arched into the pleasure, abandoning all manner of manners. _Time to wake the neighbors. _Because she couldn't contain the moans, the gasps, the little cries and yelps of true appreciation. And her lover followed her cues well, hardening his tongue in her slit. Long strokes up just to flick her clit, sucking gently the now firm bud. He was in no hurry, either, occasionally chuckling at her indulgence. Getting cocky again, but she didn't mind. In fact, he could use a little encouragement.

She rubbed her own body, squeezing, pinching her sensitized nipples. "I'm gonna need her address…" She whispered breathlessly.

"Whose address?" He asked against her cleft. Right back to lapping.

"The woman who taught ya ta do this." She curled her fingers in his close cropped hair. "So's I can send her a thank you card. Ah!" She bucked against a particularly pleasurable stroke. He slipped a finger inside her, exploring. Another when she panted approval. "Yes, baby!"

"Lemme make ya come this way, Beauty." He finger fucked her slowly. "Cuz I know I ain't gonna last. You got me locked and loaded. Tell me what ya like."

"Keep doin' that!" She gasped. "But fastah." She whimpered when he complied, voice strained. "Yeah, like that. Oh, God…" His mouth was back on her and she tightened deliciously. "That's it, Will. Just perfect. Fuck, I think I…" Swirls and bursts of color behind her tightly closed eyelids. _This little shit's got talent. _Her stomach flipped. Clenched. The tickle turned into a spreading heat, a pulse. A loud groan and her neck bent back as though it might break and something did break - a dam inside her cracked and the pleasure set itself on repeat, wracking her entire body in tsunami waves until she couldn't take anymore. Her toes curled like acrobats. "Stop!" Desperately, her hand pushed at his head. _Too much._ "Stop, baby."

He gentled her, watching her catch her breath in the room's silvery glow. "Sweet Judy." Kissed his way back up. "That sure was pretty ta watch."

She pulled him against her, moaned at the feel of his hardness against her softness. "You were so good, William. That was -" His mouth on hers cut her off and she felt him shifting, maneuvering her knees up, up, hooking them over his elbows. "Ugh!" Her arms wrapped him roughly when he pushed inside her. A little squeal at the burn. _Been too damn long._

"Ssshhh." But he wasn't hushing her so much as soothing her. "Sorry, Beauty. I ain't tryna hurt ya, but -"

"Fuck the shit outta me." She growled, eyes locking on his in the darkness.

"Yes, ma'am."

The headboard was indeed loose. It banged loudly against the wall as he banged her. And he banged her well. _God bless youthful exuberance. _She was practically bent double beneath him, the position shallowing his thrusts until they very nearly hit that stubborn spot. But she could count on one hand the number of times that stubborn spot really got hit, so she would settle for this: rough, hard, burning jolts of divinity.

And his filthy talented mouth praying dirty confessions against her neck, breasts and lips. "So goddamn tight, Judy. Ya feel so good. This honey pot's hot as hell. I'd fuck this pretty pussy forevah, sugar."

His white ass was a blur between her sweaty thighs and his animal grunts were music against her ear. She muffled her own cries in his neck, mouth open and tasting his skin and he tasted… _Innocent._

The thought threw her for a second - took her out of the moment, out of the pleasure. For some reason, tears threatened and she shut them up tight. Shut down her brain. Let him have control. The surrender was ironically freeing.

The mattress springs were a constant chorus now. His grunts grew sharper. Shorter. His thrusts harder, threatening bruising. She felt the slick they created sliding into her ass and he clutched those plump cheeks roughly, fingertips testing her boundaries in the lube they'd made. And despite the crushing weight of her own thighs against her chest, his course cling, those naughty fingers pressing into that pucker didn't faze her in the slightest.

Because Judy Martin had no boundaries.

She licked the side of his face roughly, let her own dirty take over. Her voice was thready, strained, and halting under his onslaught. "Come in me, Billy. Fill me up, baby. I'll be such a slut far ya. We got all night. Fuck me with that thick cock till I can't walk. Mm-!"

One thumb suddenly breached her mouth, pausing her wicked diatribe. The other her breached ass. "Fuck, Judy! Goddamnit!" He roared over her head, balls pumping sticky seed into her aching need. "Yeah!" He held her legs higher, now on his knees, final sloppy thrusts hurting a little, but prodding that perfect spot perfectly until -

"God!" She reached through her own thighs to grip his neck, curling up against an unexpected gut-grinding orgasm. Her groan was feral. She pressed her forehead to his - could only imagine the pretzel they'd made of their bodies. "Shit," she hissed against his lips as she clenched around his softening prick. "Oh, William…"

"I know, baby." He kissed her swollen mouth. "That was…" A moan. Sudden, chuffing laughter made a splash of the sweat between her breasts. "Ho-lee fuck." He lowered her legs, questionable fluids from his fingers sleeking the outside of her thighs and calves.

"A true religious experience." She swallowed. Throat dry. Chuckled at the painful cramp in her toes.

He sat back on his haunches, moving her leg over his head to watch her stretch like a satisfied cat. "Jesus, Judy. I nevah fucked like that befar…"

She watched his cock bob silver with her wetness. Couldn't stop grinning. Her toes popped. Knees. Left hip. A crackle ran up her entire spine when she arched against his well-worked mattress. "Sweetie?" She propped on one elbow, regarding him through a fall of thoroughly mussed curls. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

William flopped onto his belly beside her. "I would do just about anything to find out, Beauty." His fingers stroked her jaw lazily. "Stay a while?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. "You bet. I gotta couple more rounds in me. Light us a smoke, will ya?" On rather wobbly legs, she made way to the tiny bathroom. Cringed at her reflection when she pulled the light's ball chain. Lipstick smeared. Mascara smudged. Hair as thoroughly fucked as she was. But she felt glorious.

Had a nice long pee. Hissed a touch when she wiped - little sensitive now. She found a clean tattered rag folded on a low shelf and cleaned up a bit. Felt like a new woman, really - just chafed.

She was glad she'd cleaned up. Billy had lit the lamp by the bed when she opened the bathroom door. She leaned in the frame, watching him with a wry grin. "No shame."

"Nope." He approached her butt naked, offered a cigarette. "Why bothah dressin' when I'm gonna plow you again in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes?" She took a deep drag. Forgot how good a smoke could be after sex. "I"m impressed."

"Tops." He shrugged. "If not sooner." He patted the bed beside him. "Cuz you sure do look good in red, Judy."

She sat, laughing. "Thanks, baby." Balanced the brass ashtray on her raised knee.

William stroked her thigh, unable to resist. "I gotta beer if you want one. Not much else ta offer but tap water."

"Ya got plenty ta offer, handsome." She leaned against the creaky headboard. "But I'll share a beer with ya."

He kept the beer in a makeshift window box in the absence of a fridge. Jude smiled, watching the naked man open his window to the chill. He popped the top against the nightstand and gave her first sip. Felt good to her parched throat. She drank deeply, enjoying the bitter libation. It was half gone when she handed it back, and he stood by the bed to finish off the bottle.

Jude waited until his head was tilted back to crawl, to kneel on the bed and take his cock in her mouth. He nearly choked, lurching against her face. "Shit, Beauty! Mmm." One hand stroked her hair, letting her work. And he managed to finish the beer, setting the bottle on the nightstand before cupping her jaw with the now cold hand. He could feel her muscles manipulating his. Gave small grunts of appreciation. "I might have ta keep ya, Judy." He whispered. "Yar mouth's as sweet as yar fuckin' cunt." A hiss when her hand joined the action, stroking him in tandem with her suction. "I bet ya swallow, too."

"Mmmmm-hmmmmmm." She gave a prolonged affirmative moan and his knees buckled.

He fell on her, hands pushing her back onto the bed. "That's enough of that, I think." HIs erection was angry and purple against her slip. _Quick on the reload. _He pushed up the sanguine material to explore her in the light, teasing touches and pinches making her squirm. "You just stay wet, dontcha, Beauty?"

"Nope." She sent her own fingers to investigate, watching him watch her finger herself up to the last knuckle. "Seems to have just started earlier tanight. Can't imagine why." She nudged his chin up to meet her eyes...and sucked her own finger clean.

He stared at her agape. "You're the devil's succubus."

"He loved every second of it." She pushed him onto his back, straddling the saddle, taking the horn in hand. "And yar gonna love it, too." High on her knees, she used his cock to stroke her swollen, dripping folds. It was soft and hot, a lovely pleasure toy.

"Don't tease, Judy." He gripped her hips, trying to tug them down on his stiffness. "Come on and fuck me. Nice and slow this time. I know that pussy's hungry far it."

"Shhhhh." She put a hand flush over his mouth. "Let me play, baby.I don't get out too much." She kept the hand there as she continued her merciless tease, dipping the tip of him into her slit over and over, but ultimately only stroking her clit with it. His desperate whimpers only gave her further gush. She settled snug against his cock, loving the way that vein felt against her inner folds. On her own moan, she tugged a strap down, peaking a mauve nipple for his pleasure as much as her own. His pupils grew exponentially, and she watched them track her hand back down, down her body. Pressing the slip's hem taut against her belly, she let him watch her flick and pinch that distended bit of flesh that was Eve's only reward.

Her head rolled on her shoulders. She felt his breathing growing heavy against her hand. "William?"

"Hm?" The reply was a high pitched mewl.

"Are ya a good Christian?"

That one threw him. He paused, no doubt wondering where she was going with this. But his eyes clenched shut and he nodded behind her gag. "Mmhm."

"Catholic?"

"Mmhm."

"Good." She rose once more. "Start prayin' far yar soul." She sank quickly onto his erection, groaning over his muffled shouts of pleasure. "Oh, Mary Mother of God, that's good dick." Jude rode leisurely, finding the angles and rhythms that hit that spot. She smiled as she gave him back his mouth, using her hands to pile her hair atop her head. A thin layer of sweat had gathered at her hairline.

"Judy." He watched her, utterly captivated by her every move. Hands slipping from hips to bared breast. He bared the other one, shamelessly squeezing them, roughly tweaking her nipples. "Most beautiful woman I ever seen…"

She wanted the pleasure to last, to build to another dazzling crescendo. But she was sensitized to an almost boil. And this position was pure weakness. The orgasm built too quickly. She couldn't talk herself into backing off. She wanted it as much as she wanted to prolong it. "Billy…"

He took her hands, let her brace against his own strength. Their arms shook as her pace increased. She posted, now, tits and curls bouncing above him. "I feel ya tightenin' up on me, sweetheart. Come on and milk me dry."

"Ah!" Her elbow arced, collapsed. He caught her smoothly, hand in rampant curls.

"That's it." He nursed her through the spasms, groping an ass cheek. "Yeah. There's a good girl. Let that pussy get pet, Beauty."

She snarled and groaned through the final pleasure. Knew that it was indeed her final pleasure for the night. Her body was exhausted. Not another muscle would work. She was lax as a linen sack.

"That was hard work, doll." He traced delicate designs on her back, still hard as a rock inside her. "Worth it?"

"Yesh." She muttered on his pec, just beginning to catch her breath.

He chuckled. Kissed the top of her head. "I could watch you come all day." Those fingers still stroked, pressure increasing. Turned into a massage. She felt herself drifting under the caress. He wrapped her in his arms.

And her eyes fired open. _No. _There could be no caresses. No sweet nothings. No sleeping in his arms. This was a primal itch being scratched and nothing more. This was _safe_ \- no pitfalls of weak emotional attachments.

"I was selfish." She pushed up on her elbows, smirking at him.

"I'm glad you were." He pinched just inside her thigh and she rolled away, laughing. "I can make ya selfish one more time, I bet." He stroked his glistening cock.

Jude stroked it, too, kissed his forehead. "Nah, baby. Trust me. I'm done far. Ya done a fine job. And now...you get to reap the rewards." Another stretch as she pitched her offers. "I'm a true lady, as you can see. And I am not one ta leave a fellah in the lurch, so ta speak. So: I'll suck you till you shoot that load down my throat. Or...you can fuck me howevah ya want befar we both drift off to Hush-a-bye Mountain. Whaddaya think?"

He was quick to reply, rising and tugging at her legs. "I'm gonna fuck you six ways from Sunday, sistah."

"Alrighty then. Oh!" _Well, this is different. _He straddled her right thigh, raising the left one over his shoulder. She was opened wide this way, vulnerable and exposed. He slid inside her sideways and she clutched sheet at the strange sensation. He fucked her that way for a while, seeming to find no real traction. She wondered if he could even come again - if he might simply be hard for the rest of his life - a sort of hell on earth for bankers.

"Fuck," he muttered, flipping her easily. "On yar knees, sweet cheeks." She complied, mouth full of pillow as he pounded her from behind. But his grunts were as frustrated as the fingers trying so desperately to find the right position for her hips.

"Billy. Baby." She took pity on him, looking back over her sweaty shoulder. "I'm too loose far ya."

"Nah, ya feel good, Judy." His balls slapped harder on her mons, now numb. "I'm close. I'm gonna come in ya hard as -"

"William."

"Shit. What, baby?" The frustration bled into his voice.

"Spit in my ass. Fuck me there. I can take it."

"Oh, hell…." His eyes rolled in his head.

Jude bit pillow again, braced herself for this singular intrusion. A cool gob of thick saliva hit the sensitive skin and jumped a bit. "Ohhh…" His finger spread the liquid around, testing the boundary again. When he slid his cock from her cunt, he slicked some of that liquid up, too. Still not finding it to his liking, he spat again. "Ugh!" She couldn't help the grunt - a different sort of inhuman grunt as he forced past the resistance. _Been a long damn time for this, too._ She almost regretted until he came to rest flush against her cheeks.

"Mm. This'll be quick, I promise." He bent over her back, moving gently. "I won't hurt ya."

Her voice shook. She tried to portray a cool demeanor despite having a hard-on in her ass. "Billy, it's yar turn. Fuck me hard as you wanna."

"Goddamnit." His pace pushed her into the pillows. She bit her wrist to choke her cries. "I wouldna believed ya…" His words were spotted with labored breaths. "If you'd told me I'd be poundin' this sweet, pretty ass tanight, Beauty. Oh, shit…" He bared down on her, grabbed tit and practically barked with every thrust. "Yeah! Right! There! Jude…"

_Thank God._ She collapsed beneath him. Absolutely spent. And she knew he wasn't really calling her Jude. That it was simply a slip of his tongue. Too many syllables for too little breath. But it was a poorly timed slip…

She wriggled out from beneath him, leaking shame from orifices better left unspoken, and padded tenderly back to his bathroom. Cleaned up again. Didn't look in the mirror this time. She didn't want to see the woman there. The old Judy. _That slut…_

Back in his room, he was sitting up against the headboard. Barely. Held out his arm. "Come ta bed, Beauty."

She put on her smirk armor. "I'm not a cuddler." Let him have a kiss, though. Kissed his nose. He put his face in her neck and moaned. "Close those eyes, sleepy man." _Please._

"So ya can sneak out on me?" She didn't deny the half-hearted accusation. "Nah. Imma take ya out for a nice breakfast in the mornin.' We both need it after that workout."

She chuckled, offered a token resistance when he wrestled her into a spoon. "I got a healthy appetite."

He yawned. "I can't imagine." Kisses across her shoulders. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the fuzzy thing that fluttered in her belly. "Goddamn, Judy…"

She was so exhausted. Waited for his first snore. For the first relaxation of the strong, masculine arm around her waist. For the soft rise and fall of his chest. But the wait was so long, it took her with it.

She dreamed of Rome. Of soft brown eyes. A hand - softer than a banker's - holding hers and a clipped British accent whispering "Rara avis…"

_If we could consider each other_

_A neighbor, a friend, or a brother_

_It could be a wonderful, wonderful world_

_It could be a wonderful world, oh-ho_

_It could be a wonderful world_

It was music that woke her. Muffled, crispy phonograph filtered by paper thin walls. _Oh, Christ. _The night's memories flooded back, drowning her in the incessant lyrics. Her head pounded a little. Muscles cramped everywhere. _Too fucking bright in here._

_If each little kid could have fresh milk each day_

_If each working man had enough time to play_

_If each homeless soul had a good place to stay_

_It could be a wonderful world, oh-ho_

_It could be a wonderful world_

And that goddamn song… She stifled a groan. _Guess this is what we get for what we put through the walls last night. _She hazarded a glance at her bedmate. He slumbered deeply. _Thank you, Blessed Virgin, for small favors. _She rolled her eyes at her own antics. Carefully, painfully, she reached over him for her cigarettes and lighter.

_If we could consider each other_

_A neighbor, a friend, or a brother_

_It could be a wonderful, wonderful world_

_It could be a wonderful world, oh-ho_

_It could be a wonderful world_

The bed creaked when she slipped from it and she winced. But she was safe. The soft-bodied banker slept on. She had to pee - badly, but that could wait. Surely there was a diner somewhere. Or hell - a shrubbery. She was beyond giving a shit, and couldn't possibly debase herself any further than she did last night.

_If there were no poor and the rich were content_

_If strangers were welcome wherever they went_

_If each of us knew what true brotherhood meant_

_It could be a wonderful world, oh-ho_

_It could be a wonderful world_

Her dress and coat still hung on that hook. Her purse behind them. She gathered them quietly as a librarian. One shoe… _Fuck!_ The other one peeked from beneath his bed. She snagged it quickly. One last survey. Certain she'd not left a trace of herself. She couldn't make this a habit… It was another habit that awaited her now. The door snicked closed behind her. The hallway was blessedly empty and she dressed with a quickness, barefeet padding swift down mosaic tile to… Well, not freedom.

Back to hell in the trappings of salvation. On the crisp, early morning sidewalk, she slipped into her heels. Sighed heavily. Set off toward - "Shit." She stopped short. "Where the _fuck_ did I park?"

_If we could consider each other_

_A neighbor, a friend, or a brother_

_It could be a wonderful, wonderful world_

_It could be a wonderful world, oh-ho_

_It could be a wonderful world_

But she wasn't _completely _successful in removing all traces. William sighed heavily, too. Sitting up in his otherwise empty bed. Looked down at the pillow in his lap. At the bright Ravish Me Red lipstick smear there.

He supposed he'd be having breakfast alone.

"Goddamn, Judy…" He whispered.


End file.
